


Time Off

by andrastes_grace



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Drinking, F/F, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 03:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11073237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrastes_grace/pseuds/andrastes_grace
Summary: Written for the prompt, “This is all your fault! I can’t believe I listened to you!”Contains drinking, horrible pubs and good company.





	Time Off

“I don’t know how I let you talk me into this,” Rae muttered.  A knife fight had broken out in the corner, and Sera stopped her cheering of the dark haired human woman to reply.

“What’s wrong with this place?”

Rae looked around, hoping to find the words.  It was clearly meant for people at least two feet shorter than her.  There was bard making up for her lack of talent with sheer volume.  The floor was sticky.

“It’s dark, it smells like feet, it’s loud and I think that man in the corner just got stabbed.”

“I know, right?  Frigging amazing.  Besides, that’s a walk it off wound.”  The man’s dark haired opponent handed him a drink, their friendship apparently no worse for wear.  “Plus, the drinks are good and the scenery’s nice.”  Sera raised her glass in a salute to the woman behind the bar.

“You know she’s only showing so much tit because she knows you’ll keep buying, right?”

“Yeah, I know.  Win-win!  Look, I know what you’re thinking, yeah?  ‘What’s the Herald of Andraste doing in a place like this?’  Well, that’s the thing.  You’re not the Herald.  Not tonight.  Tonight is about fun.  You remember that, right?  Eff.  You.” A pause, and a flithy sounding giggle,  “Enn.  Can you even name the last time you got so arse-blastingly drunk that someone had to carry you home?  Mind you,” she gave an appreciative glance at Rae’s arms, “they’d have to be well fit to carry you, yeah?”

“Honestly, what does that even mean?” Rae asked.  “’Arse-blastingly drunk’?  It just sound really unpleasant.  And uncomfortable.”

“And _that_ sounds like something Lady Fancy-Knickers would say,” Sera’s drink was bright pink and had a cherry in it.  It was her third.  Rae had stuck to beer, the only drink in the place she recognised.

“Can you imagine would Josie would say if she a place like this?”

“Hey, that’s an idea.  Let’s invite Madam Floofy Sleeves next time.  Be well fun.  Or not.  Probably send everyone home after one drink.  Speaking of which,” she nudged Rae with a bony elbow, “keep up.”

“I actually don’t drink much.”

“What?  Why?  You go all demony or something.  Because… actually, that’s a really, really good reason not to drink.”

“No.  Well, not unless they’re _spirit_ spirits.”

Sera just stared at her, and downed the rest of her drink.

“You know you’re lucky you’re so pretty.  Because that was frigging awful.”

Rae hid her smile behind her glass.

“So, Your Heraldship.  What _do_ you do for fun?”

“Actually – I go to the library.”

“Seriously?”

“Yup.”

“I thought you’d spar or train or work out or…” Sera trailed off, her eyes slightly unfocused, “Sorry, what were we talking about?  Oh yeah.”  She laughed, that rapid fire sound of joy.  “Woof.”

“I like reading.  And it’s training.  Sort of.”

“I thought you were just being polite, all those chats with Solas.  But you’re – you’re really into all that, aren’t you?  Spirits and the fade and mana and all that shite.”

“Well, it’s a little hard not to be.  But I think I would be even if I wasn’t a mage.”

“Frig frigging frig.”  Sera buried her head into her arms, face down on the table.  “I really picked the wrong place, didn’t I?”  Rae could just hear her.  “Try to do something nice and I just mess it up.  Same as always.”

“No!  You didn’t!  Well, I mean.  Yes, this isn’t my kind of place but – I like the company.”

Sera’s head came back up and she looked around, “In this place?  Really?  It’s a dump.”

“Think a little more immediate, Sera.”

“What?  _Me_?”

“Yes, you.”

Sera grinned, “Grand, that.  Come on, Lady Book Forte!  You can get the next round.”

 

The next morning Sera stumbled out of her tent, bleary eyed and holding her head, crashing straight into Rae.

“This is all your fault,” Sera muttered, as one of Rae’s arms wrapped around her waist, keeping her steady, “I can’t believe I listened to you.”

“My fault?  I’m not the one who said ‘let’s try the green ones, they look fun.’”

“Urgh.”

“Or start challenging people to drinking contests.”

“Shut. Up.”

Rae guided Sera over to a nearby tree and propped her up against it, Sera sinking down to the ground as soon as Rae let go.  The Herald left, returning a few moments later with a jug of water and a cup.

“Drink up,” she said, sitting next to Sera who flopped against her.

“Just wanna stay like this.”

“You can, my tiny arse-blastingly drunk friend.”  With a little bit of difficulty, and an annoyed grunt from Sera, Rae managed to work her book free from its place at her waist.  Sera had been right.  There hadn’t been much of a chance for fun recently, and they could afford to take the morning off.


End file.
